The present disclosure relates to a latch assembly for merchandising shelf systems. It finds particular application in conjunction with a latch for securing tracks or dividers to a front rail of a merchandising shelf system, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
Merchandising shelf assemblies are generally arranged to stock, store or display various products or merchandise in a desirable way. Many stores sell various retail items that have various geometric shapes and it is desirable to provide shelf assemblies that are individually configurable to stock, store or display merchandise in arrangements such that the goods are readily accessible to potential purchasers. The shelf assemblies can include forward feed assemblies in which merchandise for sale is placed but can also include dividers that separate the products into columns on the shelf. Both the divider and the forward feed assembly can be connected to a rail or support track placed on the shelf. The rail is often a front rail.
Shelf dividers neatly separate multiple products on a single shelf into columns while pusher tracks urge merchandise forward on the shelf. Dividers and pusher tracks are used to increase sales and enhance presentation so that a shelf looks fully stocked. Multiple sizes and styles are available. In many instances, the pusher tracks and dividers, which can both be termed cooperating members, are mounted to the shelf by an elongated mounting member, such as a rail. The rail can include a vertically oriented wall positioned along a front edge of the shelf to retard product from falling off the shelf. The rail can also include an attachment profile positioned adjacent to the shelf front edge that runs lengthwise along the shelf. Such tracks and dividers, i.e. cooperating members, are adapted to connect to the rail along cooperating attachment profiles.
Generally, the cooperating members can be mounted to rails by positioning the member at one end of the rail and sliding the member along the attachment profile of the rail into a desired position in relation to the length of the shelf. The rail is adapted to mount the cooperating member (track or divider) at a desired location on the shelf and retard movement of the track or divider thereon while also allowing a merchant to adjust the location of the divider or track along the shelf.
There are different attachment profiles that are associated with various existing rails and existing tracks and dividers for merchandising. A problem can exist when a user desires to remove a particular track or divider from the rail or to re-position same along the rail. Such removal or re-positioning may require the removal of other tracks or dividers mounted to the rail. Additionally, the known tracks or dividers are susceptible to being moved out of place due to the presence of side loads imposed thereon.
Therefore, there remains a need to provide an assembly that would assist a merchant to attach, remove or reconfigure individual cooperating members along a longitudinal axis of a rail of a merchandising shelf without having to remove or reconfigure other cooperating members located along the same rail.